Ranma's First Love
by duskrider
Summary: One shot slight crossover. Hope you enjoy it is about Ranma's first love from long ago, with the others finding out about her for the first time.


Ranma 1/2 crossover Fanfic with Bridge to Terabithia

This is going to be a one shot is the plan.

I have a poll up for a different Fanfic please take a look at it.

(Story Start)******************************************** *******

"Hey Kasumi have you seen Ranma today?" Asked Akane seeing her fiancé was missing this morning.

"No I have not seen him." said Kasumi finishing setting the table as Nabiki sat down drinking her cup of coffee.

This was odd as there was no fighting over the pond today like there usually is as Genma sat down at the table with Soun and his wife who was staying with them until her house was fixed.

"Genma have you seen Ranma today?" asked Akane worried for her fiancé.

"No but he left a note but it's not my place to tell you what's going on." stated Genma as he frowned eating at a slow pace which shocked everyone as they are used to his super fast pace.

"Husband where is our son?" Asked Nodoka

"...Oh look at the time I better get to work good day family." says Genma as he runs out the door.

"...Since when did the panda have a job?" asked Nabiki

"He doesn't." states Nodoka

***********************(Latter at school during lunch)****************************

"Where is that jerk?" asks Akane thinking Ranma ran off to be with some other fiancé.

"Hey, sugar have you seen Ranchan today?" asked the second fiancé of Ranma, his childhood friend Ukyo

"No clue maybe he-"

"Nihao, Airen!" says Shampoo as she rides her bike in.

"...Never mind." said Akane as Ukyo looked at her in slight confusion

"Where is Airen?" asked the Chinese Amazon

"I don't know haven't seen him all day maybe K-" started Akane when a hideous laughter sounded around the area

"Hohoho Ranma-darling I the black rose is here to liberate you from these peasants." Kodachi said

"Ok now I have nothing." said Akane

"You where is my Ranma-sama?" asked Kodachi

"Don't know haven't seen him since this morning...but I remember Genma had a note from him." said Akane

"So panda-man knows where airen is?" asked Shampoo

"We may as well team up just this once to make sure there isn't anymore fiancés coming out of the wood work, sugar." said Ukyo

"Very well I shall assist you in finding Ranma-sama." said the Black Rose

************(a few hours latter after they meet up with the rest of the Tendo Household, Cologne not missing to help with the search)*****

"Mistress I have located Ranma Saotome." said Sasuke the Kuno family ninja.

"What you know where Ranma-honey is?" Asked Ukyo

"Speak up Sasuke we must see my Ranma-sama." said Kodachi

"Is that pervert with another girl?" asked no demanded Akane

"No that's...I'll take you there." said the ninja walking away with the rest of them fallowing noticing the sadness and unease the ninja radiates.

**********(Later)********************************* ******************

"Sasuke why have you stopped." asked Cologne

"We are here..." he points at the underside of a bridge not the one he goes to most often but a different one all together. "But please be quiet..."

They sneak the bridge hiding behind a slab of concrete. They see Genma walking in with a thing of flowers giving them to Ranma as he sits in front of a stone with writing carved into it.

"Here you are son I'll just leave you with your thoughts..." said Genma as he walked away as the others say that he looked much older than he is making them wonder what is going on as they heard Ranma speak.

"Thank you...father." said Ranma surprising everyone as this was the most polite thing he has said to his father ever always calling him pops or panda. Also his tone sounded...dead.

"Hey it's been awhile sorry but things have been busy wait till I tell you all the crazy stuff that's happened this time..." says Ranma talking to the stone

"Why is husband speaking to stone?" asks Shampoo

"That is not a stone it is a gravestone." says Soun Tendo crying a little bit.

This shocked everyone as everyone they thought they know Ranma know was alive and well than he started talking again.

"Yah it's been a bit wild around her. Hell I almost got married a month or two back. And before that I killed a phoenix kami... well I guess killed would be inappropriate as he did get brought back to life as he is a phoenix. Man you would have loved to see that fight. I remember when we used to cross the old log across the river and go to Terabithia...Yeah I think I remember not getting it at first but you helped me see what is beyond sight..."

"What is Terabithia great grandmother?"

"I wish I knew child but I've never heard of it."

"I got a call the other day from your dad he told me he's over at the grand canyon with Terrien and your mom...they said they might visit Japan soon. It will be nice talking to them again..." He gently rubs his thumb across the stone as a small tear travels down his cheek casing people to worry about Ranma. "You would have loved it hear and all the people we would have meet and place we could have seen. Hell I beat you would have had fun seeing me and pops getting cursed and you would be ecstatic that magic is real. A pain in the ass at times but real none the less." Another tear joins the first. "Oh and I finally learned that song...you know the one on the radio that one time and you started singing along with it and we had fun just remembering the tones." Said Ranma as he pulls out a guitar form his hidden weapon space.

"Since when could he play a instrument?" asked Nabiki

"Oh he plays it when he thinks no one can hear him." says Kasumi this surprised the others all thinking that Ranma was a jock.

**When you love someone- you'll do anything**

**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain**

**You'll shoot the moon- Put out the sun**

**when you love someone**

**you'll deny the truth- believe a lie**

**there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly**

**but your lonely nights - have just begun**

**when you love someone**

**When you love someone- you'll feel it deep inside**

**and nothing else can ever change your mind**

**when you want someone- when you need someone**

**when you love someone...**

**When you love someone- you'll sacrifice**

**you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice**

**you'd risk it all - no matter what may come**

**when you love someone**

**you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun**

**when you love someone**

**(that was Bryan Adams- When you love someone, not mind it's a good song)**

Ranma smiles as tears spill from his eyes smiling in bitter sweat happiness, while behind the slab there was not a dry eye for they felt the shire pain, sadness, and even love coming from that song. "I told you I could learn to play that song just took longer than I thought it would...I miss you my love I hope to see you again...someday but you'd kick my ass if I ever tried to join you too soon wouldn't you..." he kissed the stone gently causing some mixed feelings from the fiancés but none of them thought of doing anything about it as being jealous of the dead was too shallow for them. "Damn I'm a idiot if only it hadn't rained...if only if only I had gotten there fast...If only I wasn't so blind than I could have seen us together...Goodbye my love I'll see you soon." Ranma walks away leaving the flowers behind as everyone looks to see what was written on the stone.

_"A memorial to Leslie Burke, a true friend, my queen of Terabithia, and my first true love...may we cross paths one day and long live Terabithia a land or dreams..."_

_Age 11_

"That dates from 7 years ago..." stated Nabiki

"..." no one had anything more to say as they left there separate ways for now...

************************************************** ***(Chapter End)********************************************** *********

Yes I know no real happy ending, it's a idea I had a while ago and I felt it need to be shared. Good bye and please no flames if you want to flame me go with another one of my stories at least.


End file.
